elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hall of the Vigilant
Even when in human(oid) form, will they attack on sight if you are a werewolf? Fattis (talk) 23:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) no... -Counter_Clockwise Future Anyone else get the feeling this seemingly inconspicous building is home to future DLC? Not at all. how do you figure that? if there's going to be dlc you are going to go somewhere and be taken somewhere else. there are a few places with sort of gates that you can't go through but there is something on the other side. thats where dlc will be. i don't see anything at all but am curious as to why you thought this seems like a dlc starting point? The places you can't get to are meant as borders so you don't leave the map or go to places you aren't supposed to go. Have either of you played any previous Elder Scroll installments? DLC usually takes through out added dungeons or portals to whole new areas. No area in the game was made for future DLC. If they're going to have the Vilgilants of Stendar in DLC it will likely have nothing to do with their hall near Dawnstar. 01:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I think it would be cool if you could go to the Vigilant for help with some of the daedric quests (Taste of Death and Boethia's Calling in particular) if you weren't interested in the artifact or can't stand the killing required, and you want the cult involved to be wiped out.Thegreattroll (talk) 13:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Thegreattroll Dawnguard They get eaten by vampires :) Ghostlogic (talk) 11:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :In my game I already killed them as a vampire and positioned the bodies around the altar with Keeper Carcette appearing to be impaled upon it. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't appear as if it is destroyed immediately upon installation as the article suggests, as I have the plugin installed but have still visited it intact. In another save file however I did not seek it out until after the conversation at Fort Dawnguard reveals it is destroyed (Quest: Awakening) and then visited it and it was destroyed. This suggests it is destroyed only after Awakening has begun. 14:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Does anyone know whether the Hall of the Vigilant ever respawns after being destroyed? Or is it destroyed permanently? :Pretty certain it's permanent. Also, it's destroyed at some point before the Awakening mission because I'm looking at the destroyed building right now and, while I have the Dawnguard mission active, haven't even entered the canyon that has the Dawnguard fortress yet. If I had to hazard a guess, I bet it gets destroyed when the vampire attacks first begin. SlainSeraph (talk) 02:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you get under the hall? I have the meridia's beacon flagged as being in the hall but somehow outside and unreachable. Psumek (talk) 19:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) console anybody have the code to disable the ruined building and enable the original? * Probably easier to try a coc command to enter the old interior instead of trying to re-enable the hall. Grail Quest (talk) 11:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Thralling the Vampires and Their Voices I wanted to point out a mistake in the trivia of this place but thought that perhaps it is only my save file who gets the effect. Both vampires that are in there do NOT retain vocal clips, only the male one that is closest to the entrance. I've tried. I've had him as a thrall for a long time. I was just not sure if perhaps she does not keep her voice clips for just me or if someone else has her and she does. It is a minor thing but it just bothered me a bit. Snowdenchi (talk) 03:53, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Snowdenchi